Super Paper Mario
Super Paper Mario is the third game in the Paper Mario series. Though the last two games were mainly an RPG game, Super Paper Mario is centered around Platforming, and has RPG elements. In this game, you are able to take control of Mario, Peach, and even Bowser. It was originally supposed to be launched on the GameCube, then it was later merged over to the Wii in September of 2006. While the game was thought to be a standard 2-D game, it was soon revealed that 3-D elements would also be combined with the 2-D elements to make a brand new type of game. This game has a considerably darker theme than most other Mario games. Examples of this would be the storyline of the impending doom of all dimensions, Sammer's Kingdom being destroyed into a completely white void, and the supposed death of Luigi, Peach, and Bowser at Castle Bleck. This game appears to revive the original partnership of Super Mario RPG, with Peach, Bowser, and Luigi being partners rather than randomly selected Mario characters. It is also a rare occurrence of Peach being a playable character rather than the damsel in distress, the first being Super Mario Bros. 2. The game was released in America on April 9, 2007, and 10 days later in Japan. Gameplay This game revolves around platforming and RPG mechanics, making it a truly uniqe and original game. Each of the four main characters that will join your party during the game have special abilities. First in the group - Mario. Mario has the ability to switch the view from 2-D to 3-D anywhere he goes, and will challenge the game in new puzzles unseen before in any other game. Princess Peach can use her umbrella to glide across stages, allow her to get to places unaccessible to any one else in the team. Bowser, while bulky and slow, is more powerful than any other character, and will truly shine while in combat. He also has the ability to breathe a steady stream of fire. Luigi rounds off the party, and can jump higher than any character, giving him access to high up places. Pixls Mario and co. will also come in possession of unique sparkly creatures called Pixls, each one giving the players abilities while they are in use. The first of these Pixls, and probably the most popular and known, is Tippi. Tippi acts as a guide to enemies, the landscape, and so forth, and will even find hidden objects and doors that can't be seen by anyone else. As you progress through the game, you'll find 8 essential Pixls, and 3 that are optional if you search for them. The name "pixl" is a play on the word "pixel", as pixls are pixelated. The Pixls replace the abilities given by the Black Chest Demon and Toadette. Combat As mentioned before, the game centers around platforming elements rather than turn-based gameplay. In the game, you'll be able to simply jump on your enemy to damage them. However, for a greater amount of damage, Mario and team can also use some of the multiple different Pixls that you'll obtain throughout the game, as well as use items (like a fireburst) and special attacks (such as Bowser's fire breath and Luigi's super jump, which sends him soaring off of the stage and then slamming into his enemy). However, as expected, Mario's team can also suffer damage from enemies. If all of his heart power runs out, then he will get a game over, requiring you to start over at the last save point. Sadly, if one character gets damaged, the rest of the team's heart power will also lower. Stylish Hits Stylish hits are one of the only things that allow you to use the unique features of the Wii-remote. Once you jump on an enemy, you can quickly shake the Wii remote to make the character do a stylish move that gives them extra points. Once you do this, a whole gang of Koopas, Shy Guys, and others will jump for joy around the edge of the screen. Leveling Up As in previous Paper Mario games (and most, if not all, RPG's), you have the ability to level up by defeating enemies. In this game, you can also gain experience points by doing other actions as well such as picking up an item and so forth. Once you obtain a certain amount of experience points, you'll level up, and either your heart power or attack power will increase. Points are displayed at the top of the screen in a similar fashion to the score in old Mario sidescrollers. Points Another thing unique to the game is the points feature. Unlike past games, which gave points based on experience, the points system in Super Paper Mario acts like the point counters in the original platformers, receiving a certain amount of points for each enemy killed. Plot The story begins with the Mario Bros. relaxing at home, when Toad come running up to their house, informing them that Princess Peach has been kidnapped. Upon hearing this news, Mario and Luigi set off to save her from Bowser, whom they suspect to be the kidnapper. However, it is not true. Once they arrive, the evil Count Bleck, a mastermind who refers to himself and others in third person, uses his control of black holes to take everyone, except Mario, in Bowser's Castle into his own keep. He has possession of a book named Dark Prognosticus which tells of a marriage of a powerful king, Bowser, and a pure-hearted princess, Peach, that will open a dimensional rift ("The Void") that will swallow the whole universe. Count Bleck warps Bowser, Princess Peach, Luigi, and all of Bowser's minions into an alternate dimension, where he was forcing Bowser and the Princess to be married. While Bowser gladly accepted, Princess Peach refused, but was forced by Count Bleck's assistant, Nastasia, to say "I do", using her super hypnosis. Luigi, also in the area, wakes and tries to stop Bleck. But the Chaos Heart appears, Bleck begins laughing evilly and flees the scene. Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Castle, Mario wakes up to find an unfamiliar creature. A butterfly-like organism transports him to the town of Flipside, a town between dimensions. The butterfly, who goes by the name of Tippi, takes Mario to an old wizard named Merlon. Merlon informs Mario of the situation, but presents the "Light Prognosticus", which contains a method of destroying the Chaos Heart. Mario matches the description of the hero in the book, so Merlon entrusts him with an object called the Pure Heart; this, along with seven others, has the power to defeat Count Bleck. While the events of the game take place, the back story is slowly revealed through the text-based dialogue of two mysterious lovers named Timpani and Blumiere. Timpani was a human woman and Blumiere was the prince of the Tribe of Darkness. Blumiere's father does not approve of his son's romance, and somehow makes Timpani disappear. In his sorrow, Blumiere takes up the Dark Prognosticus, which was kept by the Tribe of Darkness for generations, and destroys his own world. Towards the game's end, Timpani and Blumiere are revealed to be Tippi and Count Bleck. When Mario and his teammates reach Castle Bleck, Bowser, Peach, and Luigi are presumed lost in several battles, leaving Mario to face Bleck alone. When the battle begins, it seems Mario cannot harm Bleck, due to a shield surrounding him. Suddenly, Mario's friends rejoin him and the Pure Hearts surround Bleck, destroying his shield. After Count Bleck is defeated, Dimentio, one of Count Bleck's minions, appears and informs everyone present that he will now command the Chaos Heart and destroy all worlds. With this, he sends Tippi, Count Bleck, and his minions to another dimension. Dimentio, Luigi, and the Chaos Heart form a creature named Super Dimentio. At first, it cannot be harmed. Meanwhile, Tippi convinces Count Bleck that it is not too late to make up for all the bad things he's done. Count Bleck's minions agree to follow him no matter what he decides. Eight new Pure Hearts are formed from the emotions which Count Bleck feels and they make Super Dimentio vulnerable. Mario and company destroy Super Dimentio and Luigi is saved. However, the worlds are still at risk as the rift has increased so tremendously. Tippi and Count Bleck sacrifice themselves to save all worlds and Mario and his party are flung to Flipside. Gamecube to Wii The game was announced to be released on the Gamecube. Though because of the death of the Gamecube, the game was merged to the new Wii console. It was also announced that the game would use enhanced Wii controls. Movie Seth Gordon, director of the movie King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters, has stated his wish to make a movie based on Super Paper Mario, which would switch from 2-D to 3-D. Category:Wii